Meghan the Trainer
Meghan is a pokemon trainer that belongs to Thefallenangel and while her pokemon have tiers of their own, she does not. Physical Appearance She has brown hair along with green eyes. Her hair is rather unique in that she has a long strand of hair that acts as a rope and connects to two sides of her hair in the back part. She wears a white shirt with a Pokeball emblem on it as well as wearing purple shorts with her Pokeballs attached to a rather large belt. Her hairstyle Like Ayumi's is similar to Bianca's. Personality History Pokemon She being a Pokemon Trainer owns a variety of Pokemon. These are her known Pokemon: Strawberry: He is a strawberry colored Whismur that refuses to evolve and can give Meghan quite a hard time even though he doesn't know any better. His known moves are Blizzard, Flamethrower, Howl, and his signature move Hyper Voice which reveals that he can talk.. although the only thing he can say is the famous "This is Sparta" quote from 300. He is best known as Meghan's starter although she had one before him. Typhlo: A male Typhlosion that has a unique white colored belly. His only known moves are Eruption and Rock Smash. Wobbles: An almost shiny female Wobbuffet that tends to make fun of people a lot. Her known moveset is that of a regular Wobbuffet which are Counter, Mirror Coat, Safeguard and Destiny Bond. Togekii: A male Togekiss with flesh colored skin without the Togepi egg-shell pattern on it. It along with her Garchomp are mainly used for flying and its known moves are Metronome, Fly, and Aura Sphere. Chompy: A shiny, female Garchomp that is sometimes used for flying even though it does not and CANNOT learn the move. Its known moveset is Draco Meteor and Dig. Ms. Resetti: A female Dugtrio that is best known for its ability to speak the human language. Its known moveset is Hidden power(Grass), Dig, Magnitude and Earthquake. It makes the least amount of appearances out of all of Meghan's Pokemon while her Joltik and Whishmur are almost at a tie for most appearances. Webby: A male Joltik that is known as a talking pokemon that talks in a baby language. It is possible that it is recently hatched. Its known moveset is Bug Bite and Electro-Web. Even though it was caught via Web Ball, is known to take up residence in Meghan's hair. Klucy: A male Audino that has a huge chunk of it's right ear bitten off. It is more used as the healer of the team and also acts like a big brother to everyone on the team. It's known moveset is Hyper Beam, Heal Pulse and Helping Hand. Rambo: A female Rampardos that appears to be a Bulbasaur color as well as having a Brave nature. She tends to act like the leader of the group even though that responsibility actually falls on Strawberry. Her moveset is unknown. Zorua: A unnamed shiny, female Zorua that originally followed Meghan around but then became a part of her team. She like Webby tends to take up residence in Meghan's hair. Her illusion power is broken in the sense that it can only copy the shiny form of the object she's copying. This includes humans as well as inanimate object. Trivia Category:Human Category:Pokémon